


This is Your Jared on Drugs

by Porngoddess



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared get's slipped Sextasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Your Jared on Drugs

Jared tipped his glass to the bartender to get another shot. Next to him, Clif dropped his head to the bar, groaning in his chest. "Jar, come on. How much longer are we gonna just sit here?"  
Jared smiled. "Not too much longer." He scanned the bar, loving the feeling of being out in public in a city, just sitting.   
Clif sighed. "I'm hittin' the head. Then we leave." His eyes were stern.   
Jared stared out the window at the lights twinkling up the street. He scratched at the scruffy beard that framed his face. His mind wandered to nights, before the show, before this semi fame, when he could stroll down an open street and hide in plain sight. A soft hand danced across his arm and he turned at the intrusion. "Sorry," Her smile was soft, friendly. Her hands showed signs of aging past Jared's twenty nine years. She grasped a glass in her free hand. "The bartender left this for you. You were kinda lost in thought." She smiled all the way to the crinkles around her dark brown eyes.  
"Thank you." Jared swallowed the spicy dark liquid. Gritty beads rubbed at his tongue and cheeks. The woman's hand revisited it's path across the actors arm and she smiled again.   
Clif returned from the bathroom, watching the exchange with interest. He stayed back to let them talk. They talked for twenty minutes or so. Jared's eyes growing saucer like by the end. He shifted in his bar stool, feeling a growing warmth spread through his chest. "Wow, I'm suddenly feeling a bit dizzy." He grinned at the woman.   
She dug in a small dark clutch. "Here, sounds like you're fighting a headache." She handed him an aspirin. He downed it quickly, not even using water.   
Clif was at his side in seconds, eyes woven into a scowl. "We're out of here Padalecki." He pulled the taller man toward the door. 

Jared felt his limbs take on a mind of their own. His hand curled possessively around his bodyguard's shoulders. "I love you Clif. " He snickered.   
"What the hell did you take?" Clif scanned the blown pupils, stealing all but a sliver of the hazel ring.   
"Just an aspirin." Jared's lips followed half commands, swallowing parts of his words back into his mouth.   
Clif lifted the large actor into the truck, praying the seat belt wouldn't prove to be a complicated task. Jared buckled it on the third try and smiled at Clif triumphantly.   
The bodyguard rolled his eyes and climbed in the driver's seat.   
Jared bounced in his seat the whole ride back to the hotel. His hand's drug lazy circles around Clif's bald head. "Your head, is super shiny."   
"Thank you." Clif's curt response accompanied a smack at the actor's hand. "Tell me what happened."  
Jared's hand rubbed against the cotton shoulder of Clif's tee. "She handed me my drink. We talked and she gave me an aspirin. She reminded me of my Aunt Sue. Sue, Susie, Sueee!" His giggled at the name.   
"Okay, we are getting you to the hotel and to bed." Clif batted at Jared's hand that grazed across the steering wheel. "You, my friend, have been drugged. Get you to bed to sleep it off." Jared's finger's entwined with the bodyguards. "Stop touching me, boy." Clif pulled away.   
At the hotel, Clif parked the truck and pulled Jared out. He led him inside the ornate lobby. The night desk clerk chuckled and offered him some help with the large boy. "I got him. Just make sure he doesn't wonder the halls tonight looking for food."   
"Oh food. Yeah, could you send me up some chicken. . . and mashed potatoes. . . .oh and broccoli, I love broccoli. . . do you have any of those little bread rolls with cheese melted on top, those are good." Jared's arms wrapped securely around Clif as he yammered at the clerk.   
"Yes Mr. Padalecki." he responded.  
"No Mr. Padalecki." Clif barked. "You are going to your room, I am throwing you in the bed and you are going to sleep, whatever this is, off."   
Jared waved at the desk clerk with a pout. He climbed into the elevator with Clif and slumped onto the floor in the corner; his forehead resting on the cool tiled wall. "You know what I love?"   
Clif shook his head.   
"I love paper clips. They hold paper together. . . but not forever like a staple. And they're so. . . . clippy." Jared's tone had taken on a great serious air.  
"Fascinating." Clif prayed for the elevator door to open. Finally the door rescued Clif and they proceeded to Jared's room at he end of the hall. Jared slipped twice, blaming the uneven carpet that didn't like him. "Would you like me if I walked all over you?" He asked Clif.   
Clif opened the door and deposited the giggling actor onto the king size bed. "Sleep! I will call you in the morning. Don't let anyone in! And don't go anywhere. I am two doors down. Jensen is just across the hall. Yell if you need us." The bodyguard grabbed the door knob and then smiled back over his shoulder. "DON'T need us." 

Jared listened to the door slam and the rustle of Clif's boots as he went to his own room. He stared at the ceiling, mesmerized by the light's that hung above him. He pulled him self up to use the bathroom, splashing water on his face when he was done. He stared at the reflection in the mirror, grooming the mountain man beard with his finger tips. "I look good!" He announced to the sink. "I feel. . . .I feel. . . " His brain twisted, leaving slightly loopy and proceeding to down right off his rocker. "I feel pretty, oh so pretty." He swirled around the bathroom, arms akimbo. "I feel pretty and witty and bright! And I pity. . . . WOW!!" Jared looked down at the crotch of his dress pants and stared at the long thick outline of his erection. "I did not see that coming. Ha ha coming." He tried to clear his head. Walking into the bedroom, he suddenly felt the painful stretch of cotton across the rock hard shaft. He stroked vigorously at the thickness, expecting quick relief to wash over him. His focus was scattered, mind wandering to useless bits of information scattered in ever corner of his brain. It landed with a ceremonious plop on a memory of Jensen, reclining in his chair at work. He laughed as Misha stood before him, phone at the ready to take a picture. Jensen smiled over at Jared, teeth like perfect soldiers lined up in a row and lifted his shirt. Misha laughed, his voice ricocheting off the set beams. Jensen's face went serious, an actor's moment to shine. He trailed lazy circles across his nipples as Misha snapped the picture.   
Jared's mouth went dry. His mind's eye focused on the belt buckle that rested above Jen's blue jeaned crotch. His fingers danced mindlessly over the cell phone buttons before he registered what he was doing. His dick now hovered outside his pants at attention. The sleep coated voice answered, harsh and angry. "What the hell do you want?"   
"I feel weird." Jared's head swooned at the deepness of Jensen's voice. "I, someone slipped me something and I'm just, not feeling right."   
Jared heard the flutter of fabric; a door creaked in the distance. The slam across the hall made him spin on his heel. "Jar, let me in. It's okay. I'm here. Let me in." Jensen pounded fists against the hotel door. Jared giggled. He turned the knob and pulled it back quickly to reveal himself, bobbing hard cock and all.   
"Jar, are you. . . whoa. What is going on?" Jensen scanned the room for hidden women.   
The blown hazel eyes continued in their merriment. Jared grabbed Jensen's hand and tugged him to the bed. "Hi. Did you have a good night? I ate ice cream. Oh, and we went to a bar. You like bars. You should go. Let's go now!!" His eyes jumped around in his head.  
"Jar," Jensen slid away uncomfortably. "Your dick is hanging out."   
"Oh that." Jared pointed to the throbbing red between his legs; hand massaging it rapidly again. His smiled with a stage whisper. "I think some one gave me Sextasy."  
"What the. . . . Jared, you can break your cock with that shit!"   
Jared smacked at his erection, both sets of eye's watching it jump back at him. Jensen's throat made a noise that sounded like a whimper, but Jared was sure he was mistaken. "Doesn't look broken to me." Jared giggled.   
Jensen sucked in a deep breath and tore his eyes away from Jared's huge arousal. "What about a shower? Maybe a cold shower?" His voice broke.  
Jared stumbled to the bathroom with Jensen at his side. Jensen wrestled the flannel off of his costar; his cheek brushed with the thick beard on Jared's face. "Okay big guy." He pushed the pants the rest of the way down, guiding Jared out of the leg holes. Jensen spun to turn on the water and Jared slid down the wall, tumbling into a heap on the floor. "Okay, that's not gonna work." Jensen stared at the naked man sprawled at his feet. The hitch caught in his throat again and Jared was sure it was the drugs making him hear things.   
"Oh boy!! Hot tub." Jared scrambled on to his stomach; ass hiked into the air, and crawled to the tub at the center of the room.   
Jensen watched the perfectly toned line of muscle flex as Jared climbed in and wiggled against the shooting jets. "Oh Jen, the water is perfect! Get in."   
Jensen shook his head rapidly. "No, I'm good."   
"Come on, man. Get in. What if I faint and start to fall under?" Jared's eyes batted innocently. The tip of his still hard dick poking through the top of the water as he shifted to get comfortable.   
Jensen bit his lip for a long time, then finally shucked out of his jean's and tee. He left on his baby blue boxers. One toe hit the water tentatively, then he slid his body down across from Jared, trying painstakingly hard not to touch him.   
"Hey, did you take a little Viagra too, dude?" Jared pointed, pupils still blown with drugs.   
"What?" Jen sat board straight, ignoring the line of Jared's foot on his thigh.   
"You are sporting quite the tent there!" Jared scooted around to sit next to Jensen and patted at his crotch under the water.   
Jensen felt the lightening shoot through his dick where Jared touched him. His eyes flashed to Jared's own cock, rubbing into his underwear covered hip.   
Jared grabbed his own cock again, tugging at it with pent up energy, as he watched Jensen wiggle next to him. "You are totally getting me hot, dude." Jared swallowed as he continued to stroke himself. "Here," he handed a small bottle of body wash to Jensen. "Wash my chest."   
Jensen obeyed his gigantic costar. He watched as Jared continued to jack off in front of him as he washed circles into his chest with his bare hand. "Jared."  
"Your a little breathless." Jared climbed to his knees straddling Jensen and running the length of his dick down the plain of Jen's stomach. "Oh there. That is good." His hips swiveled, nudging into Jensen's muscular rib cage.   
Jensen moaned, Jared couldn't deny the sound. Jen's full lips parted and caught the tip of Jared's dick as it slid toward his mouth. He lashed out with his tongue tasting just a drop of salty pre-cum. "I could be like this for hours." Jared panted.   
Jensen licked again as Jared continued to rock into him.   
Jared swirled his hips, hoping for more friction. "If I had something tight." He whined.   
New found strength filled Jensen as he pushed Jared off him and spun around, tearing off his underwear.He offered up his red ass that smoked from the heat of the tub.   
Jared stopped. He studied the round hole before him, imagined the flush of pleasure that thrusting into it would bring. "Jen, are you? Do you?" His brain stammered, wondering why he suddenly didn't feel the drugs floating around his brain, but still wanted to fuck his best friend hanging over the side of a hot tub.   
"Just do it!!" The Dean husk coated his voice. "Come on!!"   
Jared covered his swollen shaft with the frothy foam of body wash. He closed his eyes and rammed into Jensen as hard as he could. Jen screamed. "Oh GOD!!"  
Jared panicked. "Are you okay?? I'm sorry, I'll stop."   
Jen screamed through gritted teeth. "Don't you dare."  
Jared rocked his hips, innocent at first then more demanding as the sensation enveloped him. He slammed into Jensen, blinding pleasure taking over his body. Jensen finally grabbed at his own swollen cock. His stroke matching Jared's vigorous thrusts. Jensen shot into the water with tremendous force. Jared continued to pound into him, screaming for sweet release. Jen's legs began to give out, slipping out from under him on the slick tub bottom. Jared broke their contact and scooped Jen up into his arms. He carried him, both dripping water on the carpet, and dropped Jen on the bed. He lay there, legs spread, cock withered Jared's erection mocked him, still rock hard.   
Jared smiled a wicked grin. He leaned forward and latched his arms around Jensen's long legs and threw them over his shoulders. He hoisted the smaller man up, pushing a pillow under his lower back, and pushed his erection back into it's home. Jensen screamed again, head thrashing at the assault, dick twitching slightly with hope. Jared took no mercy pushing into him with all his force, leaning down and biting into Jensen's soft shoulder as the strongest wave of orgasm he'd ever felt washed over him. Jensen felt the sweet proof of desire warm a path down the crease of his ass. He wiggled into Jared.   
"Are you. . . uncomfortable?" Jared whispered into Jensen's ear.   
"I should be." Jensen answered.   
They untangled from each other. Jared's cock finally withered and tired. He stood staring at Jensen, questioning the nights events. "You . . . .aren't drunk?"  
Jensen curled into the blanket, his face turning red. "No. I. . . I. . . I've wanted to do that for a long time. And I'm sorry, I took advantage of your . . . .situation."   
"My stiffy situation." Jared chuckled, kneeling onto the bed and scoop Jensen into his lap. "You didn't. I . . . I liked it. A lot!"   
"Enough to maybe do it a again. Without, drugs." Jensen peered up from under dark lashes.  
"Maybe we should back up and try kissing first." Jared leaned in and swallowed Jensen's surprised pout.


End file.
